iPod Challenge Take 2
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Yup title pretty much says it all. Hopefully better than the last one, haha.


**A/N: Ayyyoooo look at me writing RHPS fic things again. Haha I'm really sorry about just abandoning RHPS but, look! I'm back. This is kinda lame but ehhh I tried, okay? Uh...I hope you guys will welcome me back with open arms. Also, my title-ing skills have probably gotten worse. Oops.**

* * *

Shuffle Challenge Rules

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

1. Jolene (Glee cast version), 2:38

She was the definition of beauty. No wonder he wanted her and not Janet. With her hazel eyes, always shining with her small smiles. Her pale skin, her wild red hair...she was so beautiful...Janet couldn't compare at all. And she loved Brad.

Brad was all she had and Magenta was taking him away without even trying. Janet felt like Magenta didn't even want him, she just wanted Janet to be alone. "You could get anyone you want, so why do you want Brad?" Janet asked the empty room aloud, needing to _hear_ the words. "He means so much to me, Magenta. Why?"

- O -

2. You're The One That I Want (Grease), 2:50

Oh, she definitely wanted him. _Definitely_. He was dorky, yes, but oh so _perfect_ for her. Her foil, so to say. She was beautiful, quiet, good in social situations...he was dorky looking, loud, very awkward. She would even go so far to say that she was dumb and he was smart. Together, they're perfect.

And she really wanted him.

She knew he was with that prissy pink princess, but she was so easy to beat, it was ridiculous. All Brad needed was to be shown what a _real_ woman was like, what a _good_ girlfriend was like, and he would be on his knees, begging to be with her.

- O -

3. Dancing Through Life (Wicked), 7:37 **[I knew Wicked would show up at least once...]**

This was Frank's fourth or fifth school, not that he really cared. He just wanted to party with friends - he didn't care about school or anything like that. So, his first day at his new school in Denton, Ohio, he invited the whole school to a party at his house. Because apparently his house was big enough to throw a party that big.

Of course, the teenagers in Denton were mostly _very_ studious and only like five people showed up to the party. Better than nothing, he supposed.

These five teens were...just as uncaring as him, he realized quickly. He was glad to finally find some people that shared his views of school and his carefree lifestyle. One girl seemed particularly carefree, her voice high and a little squeaky at points. She spoke quickly, her words running together. She was shorter than the others - though that _may_ have been the lack of heels - and she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey, who are you?" Frank asked, casually leaning against the wall, trying to act cool while he spoke to the mystery girl.

"Columbia," she answered with a big smile.

"That's a nice name. I'm sure you know that my name's Frank," he said, returning her smile. She seemed interested in him already.

"I heard you've been kicked out of like, five schools - that so cool! Also, you're really handsooooh - um oops," she giggled nervously. Her giggle was adorable. "So, Frank...what made you want to - "

"Bored," Frank answered before she even finished her question. "You know, you're really cute. You're cute, I'm sexy, we're perfect together. We should, like, go out sometime."

- O -

4. Summerboy (Lady Gaga), 4:14

They were only a summer fling. Not meant to be more - she was moving after the end of summer. Plus, their relationship was...well, it wasn't much beyond the sex. They literally had, like, nothing to talk about. Other than sex and parties, of course.

She didn't feel bad at all, leaving the note near the end of summer to tell him that she was leaving. She rarely felt bad - she hadn't even _really_ liked him. He was just there for the summer, for sex, nothing more. Plus, there was another guy she had her eyes on.

_Sorry, Frankie boy, we weren't meant to be. Only for summer. Haha, enjoyed our summer though~ Your summer girlfriend, Magenta_

Not a single regret.

- O -

5. Wasn't Me (Shaggy), 3:50

He was a terrible liar and a terrible cheater. How could he forget he had given Janet an extra key. _Fuuuck_.

Brad ran to the first friend he could think of to help him after Janet had walked in on him having sex with Magenta for the third time.

"Frank, you have to help me!" Brad screamed desperately, banging loudly on the front door of Frank's house. Frank answered and let him in, wearing only a towel and his hair wet still. Dorky, stupid Brad didn't pause for a moment, he just walked into Frank's house and stood awkwardly in the middle of Frank's living room, his hands shaking. "She caught me," he said softly once Frank had walked into the room. "Janet caught me having sex with Magenta."

"Tell her it was your evil twin - what was his name?"

"No," Brad sighed. "She's not dumb...I just...I have to tell her...I messed up..."

- O -

6. Don't Let Me Down (Idina Menzel), 3:43

Over so many years of relying on others and getting tossed out, landing on her ass, Columbia finally decided to start relying on herself and herself alone. And it was easier that way. That little voice she'd learned to just ignore, telling her what she really wanted, what she really needed, how to keep herself happy...well...

It was hard to let _herself_ down.

She just had to trust herself and not rely on anyone else anymore. It was that simple. She was the only one that could make herself better, who could succeed, who could lead herself down the path that she truly wanted. Every time she questioned her actions or desires, that little voice would remind her to not let herself down.

- O -

7. Somewhere Only We Know (Glee cast version), 3:05

It was hard to forget where he and Magenta had gone so many times. The path they had walked so many times, hand in hand, just trying to avoid the judging glances, the harsh words. Just to escape.

It was hard to believe that she was dead.

A fallen tree blocked part of the path - one of the few difference he could notice. God, he missed her. He just wanted to hold her again, once more.

Sitting under the tree, he set his hand on the grass beside him, staring at the horizon, a bittersweet smile on his face. He loved his sister, more than anyone could understand, more than anyone would try to understand. For a moment, he could nearly feel her hand on his, hear her laugh, see her smile.

- O -

8. Landslide (Glee cast version), 3:47

"I love you. When I fell in love with you...well...it felt like I was buried under the weight of it all...like...an avalanche," Columbia said, gently squeezing Magenta's hand and glancing at her, ignoring the small grimace on her face. "A landslide, I suppose you could call it. Magenta...I was so afraid before but...I know it's true."

"Don't say that."

Columbia looked at Magenta, raising an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"You don't love me. It's an illusion," Magenta stated, shaking her head and taking her hand away, rising to her feet. "You don't love me. You can't."

"But..."

"Columbia, don't lie to yourself. Look, I have to go..." the girl quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her before Columbia could respond. For a moment, Columbia sat there, silent.

"But I do..."

- O -

9. Born To Die (Lana Del Rey), 4:46

Everybody had one chance. As a lot of people put it, _YOLO_. But that was super lame. Like, _mega_ super lame. So Frank and Magenta swore to never say that.

They simply said that they were born to do nothing other than die. That was their single meaning, and they were meant to race towards their death together, locked together for all of eternity.

"Are you sure?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah...I mean...we're only meant to die, right?" Frank laughed softly, bitterly.

It was like...it was their way of telling the other that they loved them, they both supposed. Neither of them liked that mushy stuff, so they said it in the darkest way they could.

"Really?" Magenta looked at Frank, a little scared, actually.

"Yeah..."

"Born to die?" Magenta held out her hand, smiling sadly.

"Of course," Frank answered, taking her hand in his, holding on tightly. As if his life depended on it.

- O -

10. Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson), 4:17

"You okay?"

What?

She was _fucking_ terrified. He was such a good dancer - _god_, she couldn't even get close to his skills. How the _fuck_ was she supposed to out dance him when she was so _fucking_ scared that she couldn't even _fucking _move?!

"Collie, are you okay?"

It was just Riff Raff. Okay...she could do this.

Okay, no she couldn't. _Fuck_!

"Scared, Columbia?" Frank laughed. "I would be too. Nobody can match my skills."

"Shut up, Frank," Magenta snapped. "Your skills are fucking terrible - maybe if you pulled your head out of your _fucking_ ass, you would realize that you can't dance to save your shitty ass life."

"What the hell...? Magenta...I fear for your children sometimes...with such a vulgar mother..." Riff Raff sighed. "Good thing you'll have time before you become a mother."

"Columbia's scared! Just look at her face!" Frank shouted.

"Collie, are you okay?"

_Fuck_.


End file.
